Eternally Yours
by torixconte
Summary: Dark accidentally goes to the wrong house when he's visiting Risa. The girl suddenly gets caught up in his life. It gets better later. DarkxOCxSatoshi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so go easy. Please review! Flames are accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

**--**

"Nataka," the teacher called.

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Solve the problem."

I skimmed the board and found the answer in less than 5 seconds.

"13."

The teacher turned and did it in her head. "You are correct."

I returned to my book. Dracula. It's boring but it's the only book I found so far that I haven't read. There is another one I found. Eternal Light. Satoshi Hiwatari was reading it right now. He sat right next to me in the back row. I meaned to ask him if I can borrow it but I was too nervous. It's Satoshi...Cold heart Satoshi. He's cute but just...too cold. If he lightened up to people, it might be better for him. Such a cold hearted person.

I glanced briefly at him. He seemed so into his book. He's smart and he's also commander in chief. He might not be so bad...My cousin Risa teased me because she thinks I'm like him in a lot of ways, I am not! Speaking of Risa...I looked at her. She seems so different now, more sophisticated. Probably cause of Dark...her precious precious precious Dark. Dark's hot and if I ever was around him, I'll melt but...his personality. I can tell by looking at him he's a pervert playboy. I agree with Riku on that. Dark will kiss any girl in his sight.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

School is over...sighs happily

--

I glanced down at the dress I was wearing. Emerald green, I hate it. It's strapless which makes it even worse. At least there is a scarf covering my neck and matching green silk gloves. Couldn't I have worn the black dress? No...My mom wouldn't let me.

There's only one good thing out of the party. I get to clean other people's wallets clean...It's lucky that every dinner party has different guests, that way, they won't suspect me to be a champian pool player.

"Miro..." Mom says. "Do you have to put your hair down?" I look at her hair, it's in a beautiful bun.

"It's more comfortable," I answer.

Mom sighed. "All right Miro. Do what you want during the party but try to mingle with the guests more."

She thinks I don't do much but sit in a corner and read. Ha! I'm at the pool table, literally the whole time.

An hour into the party. There are at least 100 people in the room. Where do my parents get these people from? I glance over at the pool table. No one can use it until 9 pm. Just one more hour until I make my move.

The food, as usual, was delicious. Lobster Thermido with the tastiest dressing you could ever taste. (I forgot the name, sry.)

The clock chimed 9. Time to empty some wallets...

I walked over to the pool rack and picked up a cue and the chalk. A group of guys in high school all dressed in tux walked over. I counted nine of them.

"Hey," one of them greeted me. "Wanna play?"

I put on my innocent face. "Well...I'm not very good. I'm never going to compare up to someone with your skills. It'll be impossible..."

The guy grinned, "Don't worry. We'll go easy but you have to put some cash down. That's the fun part."

"5000 yen, to start."

"Deal, we'll play the American 8-ball." I looked at him confused. "Don't try to hit the black ball with the 8 on it. That's saved for last."

"Oh. I sort of get it."

The guy looked at the other guys. "We'll play winner. Winner plays next. You can't back out now." He's an idiot. He thinks he's so smart and wonderful and the best at pool. I smirked silently, he's in for a surprise. They all grabbed a cue.

"The balls are in the drawer," I pointed. "So is the thing that makes a triangle."

"That's called a rack," one of them said.

The guy, who I found out was called Rima-san, set up the rack. He positioned the cue ball and turned to me. "Ladies first."

I hit the cue ball and the others spreaded out. The first moves always neutral. Rima-san came up and made his move. So close...

"Your turn," he informed me.

Let the games begin. I hit the 3rd ball-it went in. I smiled sheepishly, "beginner's luck." "Beginner's luck" went on for the next 9 balls. I got them all in. The final 8 ball. No surprise, it went in.

"Next," I called, smiling.

I beat the others to dust. Don't try to play billiards with me. I'm the best of the best. An hour day for practice and three hours on weekends. _Hustle Pool._

"How did you-" Rima-san gasped.

"Didn't I tell you?" I said. "Beginner's luck." He nodded. I looked around. "No one else? Aw...this game seems so much fun."

"I'll play," a voice said. His (it was a guy's voice) voice chilled down my spine. I already knew who it was before I turned around.

"Hiwatari-kun," I greeted. Oh my god, he didn't have his glasses on. Even his hair looking messy and floppy. Cute. "You were here all along?"

"My father knows your parents I guess. Are you going to play?"

"Sure."

_A little while later..._

He beat me. Hiwatari-kun beat me. How is that possible? I never knew he could play. I want my yen back! Gr...I'm going to get my revenge someday.

"You're excellent," I complimented him. He sat next to me at my table.

"Not bad for a _beginner,_" he remarked. I knew it. He knows I'm not a beginner. It's the guy that every girl in my school besides Riku, Risa, and me drool over. It's the commander in chief. It's the smartest and coldest guy you could meet in your life time. It's Hiwatari-kun.

"When did you start playing?"

"I don't. It just comes naturally." I winced. _Naturally._ He beats a girl who practices 11 hours a week?

"You're amazing you know that Hiwatari? Just amazing." I shook my head. "You have natural talent, maybe you can compete in world tournaments. I'm pretty sure you'll win first for all of them."

"It's a bother."

"I guess you're just you then. I'll see you in school." Then I remembered something. "Oh wait, I forgot to ask you. You know the book you were reading? Eternal Light?"

"I finished it."

"Why am I not surprised? Anyway, can I borrow it?"

He opened his jacket and pulled out a white book. "This one?"

"Yeah, I'll return it to you when I'm finished. Thanks!"

I got up and walked towards the spiral staircase leading to my room. I turned on the lights.

"Shh..."

"Who's there?" I yelled.

No answer.

"You had better come out or I'll call security."

The closet knob opened and out came a famous Phantom Thief.

"D-Dark-s-san?" I stuttered. I could feel my face turn hot. But I don't blush. It's unnatural for me. I found my voice...and my anger at people in my room. "What are you doing here!"

"I thought this was Risa's house," Dark said, grinning. "But I guess I got lucky."

I started fuming. "Get out of my room!"

"You can't even invite a thief in?" Dark teased.

"Get out now or I'm calling Hiwatari-kun. He'll put you behind the bars."

"The commander?" Dark scoffed. "He can't do anything to me."

"Just get out of my room!"

"All right, all right. Jeez, I'm going." He paused. "Not before I steal something from you." Dark bent down and went to about 1 inch away from my lips before retrieving.

I yelled, "What was that for!"

He held up a closed fist and opened it. A golden chain with a small golden feather chain fell from his hand. My hand went to my neck. My necklace wasn't there!

"Give that back dammit!" I lunged at him but he moved, causing me to trip. "Give it back!" I grabbed onto the necklace and yanked. Dark still had his grip. Tug-o-war...The chain broke. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"I can't believe you," I whimpered softly while sitting on my knees.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded. I could've sworn his voice sounded angry.

"Grandma Rika gave it to me before she died. It's the most precious thing of mine." I started sobbing into my hands. "I hate you!"

"'Grandma Rika'? Rika Harada right?"

"Doesn't matter! She told me her first love gave it to her and she wanted me to protect it for her. You broke it!"

"I'll fix it for you. I never meant to break it."

"You only wanted it because it's worth lots of money. Well fine! Keep it! Now leave me alone."

"You're related to Risa and Riku?"

"There my cousins. Did you not hear me? Leave!"

"I'm...sorry."

--

"Miro?" Riku asked. "Are you all right?"

"You seem a bit down," Risa agreed. "Hey, you're not wearing your necklace."

"Oh that silly thing?" I said. "I left it at home. It was becoming too much of a bother."

Riku looked back at me oddly. "You never leave home without it."

"I thought it didn't match my outfit." A lame excuse.

"She's right you know," Risa butted in. She rambled on about how certain colors go with certain other pieces of clothing.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku greeted.

"Ohayo Riku chan," Daisuke greeted. He looked at me. "You look a little down Nataka san," he remarked.

"So we aren't the only imagining things," Risa murmured.

"Oh it's nothing," I smiled. "I'm fine. Come on, let's get to class."

The truth is, I felt...well..._naked_ without the necklace. It always been there on my neck. It's like a part of me is gone.

--

**I'll update real soon! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori here. How was the first chapter? Thanks to Chicookie, KooriKitsune, and kaida94 for reviewing! ****Here's the profile of Miro Nataka.  
**

**Name: Miro Nataka  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Height: 5' 1''  
School: Azumano Junior High  
Where she lives: Around the place where Risa and Riku live  
Favorite book _currently_: Dracula  
Favorite food: chocolate...if u can count that as food.  
IQ: 198 (just something to show that she's almost as smart as Satoshi, well...he's way 2 smart so...i guess not...)  
**

**--**

"Miro!" my mom called.

"What!" I yelled.

"We're leaving now. Our flights in 3 hours."

I scurried down the stairs. "Where are you going now?"

"Paris for 2 weeks," dad answered.

"Saki-san will be here in a few minutes," mom informed. "Are you sure you want to stay by yourself for that long?"

"Mom..." I groaned. "Yumi's still here." Yumi is our maid/housekeeper. She's about 40 years old but looks as if she's 30. She acts like she's still in college.

"All right. Behave and call if there's any trouble."

"Love you! Bye!"

"We love you too sweetie! Good luck on your semester exam!"

EXAM! I forgot about it! Our semester exam is in a week and I haven't studied, like I ever need to. It's almost December right now and yet, there's still no snow. If I ever had a choice, it would snow everyday. I love snow. It's on my "Top 5 reasons why I love this world" list.

Reason 1: Books-duh

Reason 2: Guys-hey, I'm still a girl.

Reason 3: Excitement-the curse of boredom does not loom above me. Everyday's a new day.

Reason 4: Snow-I love the feeling of snow as it touchs your skin.

Reason 5: I still haven't decided yet but I'm on the verge of discovering what it is.

Ha, I know it's cheesy but I like the list. Anyway...

I layed back down on my bed. I finished Eternal Lights on Sunday which was 5 days ago. The weekend homework was finished and now I'm really bored because I have nothing to do now. Maybe I could go over to Riku and Risa's house. Nah...too lazy. I switched on the TV.

"It is now 9:59 pm," the reporter announced. "Just one minute away from Dark's thievery of the _Phoenix Tear._" Figures. I heard at school that the Phoenix Tear allows the wearer to heal any wounds they wish to hear. Perfect for medical issues. I might as well watch.

"There's Dark!"

"Send in all squads!"

"Go!"

_A second later..._

"He's gone!"

"How did he get past the security!"

I switched the TV off. That's Dark for you. Maybe I can go for a swim. Yeah...that's what I'll do.

_In the pool._..

I didn't swim, just drifted aimlessly. There's a heater so the water so I can swim even in late fall. _Crash..._I looked up and saw a familiar Dark on the floor.

"Dammit..." he cursed.

"Dark!" a voice shouted from above. "Get back here!"

Dark saw me for the first time. "You better get out of the way lady or you'll be hurt."

"Can you please GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" I hollered.

"Shush little lady."

"'LITTLE LADY!' What the hell is wrong with you!" I jumped out of the pool and tackled Dark to the ground. "First you ruin my necklace and next you show up at my house uninvited! You are so...perverted!"

"Dark!" the same voice yelled.

"Shit," Dark murmured.

"You better tell me whose here," I warned.

"I'll tell you everything just wait here and stay out of sight...like that's possible."

I watched Dark as he stood up and flew into the air. Suddenly a white angel like figure appeared. His hair was blond and his eyes the color of gold. Then another one appeared. Huh? Two identical figures? I stared at Dark, there were three of him. What's happening to me? My head started throbbing like it's on fire. My mind screaming for my to extinguish the fire. I fell down and clutched my head. What's happening? I felt dizzy at the same time. Then...silence.

"Good your awake," a familiar phantom thief sighed.

"Wha..." I looked around. I'm in my room. Memories flew back to me. "I fainted right?"

"You shouldn't swim outside in the middle of winter."

"First of all, it's fall. Second, the water feels fine."

"But the air wasn't. It's freezing and you still decided to swim. I thought you were a genius."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Dark turned around and stared out the balcony door. There were gashes on his back. Dry blood on his shirt and he was sort of limping. I got up and put on a robe. Dark noticed me walking into the bathroom and getting a first aid kit.

"Sit," I ordered him pointing on the bed.

"It's all right," he protested. "I'm fine."

"Sit down."

He reluctantly came over and sat.

"Take off your shirt," I commanded. He did. The bruises were long and big. I cleaned them up and bandaged them. "Is your leg okay? It seems like it's limping."

"It's fine," Dark said. "It'll heal itself."

"You're in no condition to move. Maybe you should stay here until you can walk."

Dark smirked, "I'll stay if I can be with you in your bed."

I winced. He really is perverted but his leg is broken...If it was anybody else, I would do anything to make them stay. It's bad for disabled to be out but it's Dark...I'm sure he can take care of himself.

"So...what's it going to be?"

"There's an extra guest room which has just as a big a bed as mine. I'm sure you would love to stay there."

"This room has a better atmosphere."

"Then I'll go to the guest room. You stay here."

"You have to stay."

"No! I am not sleeping in a bed with _you._"

"Aw...come on. I'm not that bad."

I rolled my eyes. "You're beyond bad."

He pretended to look hurt. "You are so stubborn."

Lie: I don't want him in my bed with me.

Truth: I want him in my bed with me.

I know it's disgusting thoughts but Dark is cute. Fine...he's hot. He sounds all perverted but I think there's a nice and sweet Dark somewhere and just maybe I can find it.

"Fine," I finally gave in. "Stay 2 feet away from me at all times."

Dark grinned mischievously, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"_2 feet!_ I'm going to go take a shower. You still can change your mind."

"Nope, I think I'll make myself comfortable here. It's going to be a long night." I gave him one last glare before slamming the bathroom door.

The water poured down my aching body. I better not catch pneumonia from the swim. I admit, it's stupid to go swimming at this weather but hey, it's my choice. It's rare for me to go swimming though. I prefer sitting down reading or enjoying surfing the net. Hockey is the only thing that keeps my body shape normal. Ha...I'm boring you again.

I noticed that I forgot to bring my clothes in. Shit. Dark's in my room. I donned the robe and walked out. Dark layed on my bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes were shut but they opened when he heard me come out.

"Are you expecting something?" he teased playfully eyeing my robe.

I glared at him and turned towards my closet. Thank goodness it's a walk-in closet. I locked it picked out my pj's to wear. I heard the lock click and quickly closed my robe. Dark started walking over. For some strange reason, I started getting scared. Dak put two hands next to me on the wall so I couldn't escape.

"Loosen up," he said again.

"Go away," I whimpered. I realized that I'm at his mercy. He could just rip off my robe and do whatever he want with me and I still couldn't resist.

I heard a door slam.

"Miro chan!" someone yelled. I recognized Saki's voice.

Dark let go. Thank the world for Saki.

"Stay here," I ordered.

"You actually care if I get caught," he asked.

"No, if _you_ get caught, _I'll_ be responsible for hiding a criminal."

Before he could say anything, I closed the closet door.

"Saki!" I called.

"Over here," a brown haired woman beckoned. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible."

"It's okay. Yumi! You're allowed to leave!"

"Thank you miss," a voice said. Then the back door closed.

"I'm going to change. Then it's off to bed."

"We'll talk more tomorrow. 'Night."

"'Night Saki."

I walked up the stairs and opened my closet. Dark sat crosslegged with his head in his hands. A white rabbit jumped up and down on his legs. My face softened at the sight of the rabbit.

"Aw!" I exclaimed. "It's so cute!"

"_He_," Dark corrected. The rabbit jumped into my arms.

"You're so adorable," I said talking to the rabbit.

"Kyu!" he cried.

I stared at it. It talks? "It talks? Last time I read, rabbits don't make noises."

"Wiz is a special rabbit."

"Is he staying?" I asked.

Dark paused. "We can leave if you want."

What? He's changing his mind now? Did I do something? Am I that stupid? Am I that _annoying_?

"No...stay. I don't mind your company."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble just to make me leave. I'll go."

"Stay with me Dark. I want you to."

Dark smiled, "If you insist."

That is why I found myself in the same bed as Dark. He stayed 2 feet away from me as promised. I couldn't sleep. If you had a teenage heart throb in your bed, you wouldn't be able to fall asleep either.

Dark slept facing me. The purple bangs fell on his forehead. I brushed them aside to reveal his handsome face.

In time, I fell asleep.

--

**I'm hurrying with the 3rd chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter took a while…but now it's here! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm terribly sorry, I'm way 2 tired 2 type any more. I had this chapter for a while. I think it's really cheesy, some parts of it.  
**

**--**

I stared at the note and the black feather next to me. What are they doing ther? Oh wait..Dark. So it wasn't a dream.

_Thanks for everything. I left a keepsake. Enjoy_

_Dark._

The feather will make a very good bookmark. Me and my randomness.

A feather fell out as I opened the book. It landed on the floor. Before I had a chance to pick it up, a hand grasped it. Hiwatari kun looked up at me.

"Yours?" he asked.

Oh crap. "Thanks," I answered taking it. Hiwatari-kun is the commander in capturing Dark. What if he forces me to help him capture him.

I walked silently home. It's 4:30. I stayed after school to help clean up. When I opened the gate, there were about all the girls from my school there. What the-

"Oh my god!"

"What is he doing there?"

"Hiwatari kun is in Nataka san's house!"

Hiwatari is in m-my hous-se?

"Security!" I yelled over the commotion. Two guards walked out and started ordering the girls out.

Rya, a girl from my class, came over to me with three others following.

"If you lay one finger on my Satoshi," she screamed. "I'll slit that airhead of yours of you." What horrible grammar. The other girls slid a finger over their neck to show Rya's point. They stormed away.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you," I called to the guards. They saluted me before walking towards the guard house.

I opened the door. Hiwatari kun sat in a sofa. Saki sat next to him asking questions eagerly. SHe turned around and walked towards me.

"I seen lots of guys my time," she whispered. "But this one's definitely a 10. No, correction. He's past a million! I think you should go for it despite what your parents say."

"Hiwatari kun?" I said softly disgusted. "Hell no. I'm not dating a guy who beat me, _me,_ at pool."

"Well it looks like he's go the brains and the guy to beat you. Give is a shot. They other guy is Dark, but I doubt we'll ever meet him. I'm going out. Be back at 7. Yumi's in the kitchen cleaning."

"Yeah.." I walked past her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"You know Dark," he stated bluntly. "It seems pretty well. You can help me capture him."

"No."

"It's against the-" He fell down on his knees and clutched his chest. "Get out...I...can...handle...this..."

"Hiwatari kun? Are you all right?"

"Go...back...Nataka san..."

His hair turned slowly blonde and it started to grow. Hiwatari kun's clothes started to change and when he looked up, his eyes were the color of chartreuse. Two white wings grew from behind him. It's Krad!

"We meet again," he said.

"Hiwatari kun?" I stammared.

"Satoshi sama's not in right now." Krad walked over and pinned my hands against the wall. "He touched you didn't he."

"Let go of me!" I struggled against his hold. "I'll call security."

He kissed me. It happened way too fast. I couldn't really describe the kiss. It was possessive and desire. Then I realized, this is my first kiss. Ever.

He pulled back. But is wasn't Krad I saw, it was Hiwatari kun. He looked shocked too.

"I'm..." he started. "Sorry."

I just stared blankly at him. What the hell just happened? Krad...Satoshi...my very first kiss? Who was it with? Satoshi or Krad? Gah I'm so confused. (A/N: Confuzzled! ahem...sry.)

"I'm am so confused...You're Krad? Then that means Dark...he's has to have an...alter ego or something right? But that would mean...he...you...ugh!"

"It's simple. I turn into Krad. Dark has a tamer but he'll tell you who it is soon enough but this is not good. I'll have to erase your memories."

"My memories?"

"Of what happened nothing else I promise."

"If...it's best?" I shrugged.

Hiwatari kun nodded. He took out a white feather. "It's painless...don't worry."

"I'm home!" Saki said.

I looked up from my homework. "Hey Saki!"

"So..." she gave me a sly look. "What about that blue haired cute boy? What did he ask you?"

"Oh...something about our homework...I forgot."

Saki giggled as she walked into the kitchen with a bags of stuff.

"Why do I feel like that vermin's been here?" Dark asked. He showed up again on my balcony.

"Vermin? No one's been here but me, Saki, and Yumi," I said puzzled.

"Funny...I thought I sensed him...Oh well..."

"Why are you here again?"

"...To ask you something."

"What?"

"On Christmas which is in a week, will you meet me by the big tree?"

I felt my heart beat faster. "Like on a date?"

"Yep."

"Sure...I guess."

Dark came over and tilted my chin to face him. "You don't seem too enthusiastic about it."

"I..." Dark slid his hand to my neck carressing it gently. "I just feel a bit down that's all. I'm excited about it; no girl in her common sense wouldn't."

Dark pulled me into an embrace. "Thanks."

"No! I refuse to!" I argued.

"You have to Nataka san," Saehara begged.

"No! Who says I can act?"

"But you're the spitting image of Freedert! And Daisuke broke his arm!"

"No! I have other plans on Christmas Eve also!"

"It's two days before Christmas."

"Let me play Freedert!" Rya whined to Saehara.

"How about this," Saehara said. "The class will decide who will play Freedert. We'll have a competition against you two."

What! He knows I hate Rya and now he's using that against me. But I am not losing to the stupid whore. She only wants the part because of Hiwatari cun.

"Fine! I'll take on your stupid challenge."

"Great! Here are your scripts. Rya, you first."

Rya walked up in front of the class.

"'This world is big enough for both of us Dark. Our love cannot be broken because of our families. Doesn't it matter what _we _think? What _we _do? Whom _we _love? We will not be torn apart my sweet Dark.'"

I got to admit. Rya had the talent but I'm better. Gah, I sound so snobby.

"Miro, go up," Saehara ordered.

"Don't order me around," I snapped. "And it's Nataka san to you."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay _Nataka san_. Recite the first paragraph of Act 1 Scene 1."

"'Dark nights frighten me so! Why was I cursed with such fear of horrible darkness? Is there no one to save me? No one to take me away from this black creepy night?'"

"'There is me,'" someone recited. Hiwatari kun walked up.

"'Who are you?'"

"'I'm Phantom Thief Dark. And you are?'" He held out his hand.

"'I'm F-Freedert.'"

"'No need to be afraid my lady.'" He grapsed my hand and pulled me towards him into a hug. Our chest was uncomfortably close. "'I'll save you.'"

"Perfect!" Saehara exclaimed. "You two were made to be Freedert and Dark."

"But what about me!" Rya histericalized (lol.) "I am so much better than _her._"

"She goes well with Hiwatari. You can't blame them. Now, on with the rehearsal!"

"Act 4 Scene 3!" Saehara called. "Dark and Freedert's love scene."

"'Don't go Dark!'" I pleaded.

"'You don't want me here,'" Hiwatari kun said. "'You hate me right?'"

"'I...I love you Dark.'" I made my eyes well up with tears.

Hiwatari kun slid one arm around my waist and the toher on my chin. He brought his face close enough to seem like we're kissing. Then he pulled back.

"'I love you too.'"

"Cut!" Saehara yelled. "Not enough emotion Nataka san. Hiwatari, move in closer. The kiss seemed fake."

"Give us a damn break!" I lost it. "You pull us here on a weekened, make us wear these riduculous draft costumes, and then tell us that we're not good enough and make us do a scene over and over and over! That is as emotional as I'll get and that is as close a kiss you're stupid play is going to get! GOT IT!"

I realized my hands were on a desk leaning towards Saehara. He looked scared and weak.

"B-but i-if you a-actually k-kiss," he stuttered meekly. "I-it'll be b-better."

I moved back and crossed my arms. "No."

"But it looks fake."

"No!"

"All right all right! Playback."

That bastard learned nothing.

_Night of the play_...

I fixed my wig and looked down at my dress. Dammit, the zippers of my dress won't zip. Someone knocked on the door.

"Just. A. Minute." I fell over. "Ugh!"

"Nataka san?" Hiwatair kun said.

"My zipper's not zipping." I stood up and started trying to work my zipper. "I swear I gained 10 pounds this month." Two cold hands touched my back.

"It's not your weight." I let go. "The zipper is stuck. Stand still."

"Hiwatari kun!" someone sang. We turned to see Saehara. Hiwatari kun finally zipped up my dress. "You naughty boy, trying to strip that innocent girl. What will we do about you?"

"Get out Saehara," I fumed.

"All right...carry on. 15 minutes till showtime." He left smirking.

My face turned hot. I walked past Hiwatari kun. "Thanks," I muttered. "Break a leg." I sounded so pathetic.

--

**Like I said before…REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are! In a nice way of course, I don't wanna be all evil like Krad.**

**Krad: Hey!**

**Anyway…here's chapter 4! I think I'm gonna give it a title…**

**Chapter 4: Kisses and Jealousy **

The play was a success. "Ice and Snow: Dark version" won 1st place. I thought I did okay. I stumbled one time but that's all. Christmas Eve came. I walked under the Big Tree.  
_5 minutes later..._  
"Missed me?" a suave voice asked.  
"Hey...Dark." My voice grew smaller. Dark looked so hot in that outfit. A white striped jacket with black jeans.  
"Come on," he invited. "Let's go t-"  
"It's snowing!" I squealed interrupting him.  
He looked at me. "You seem to love the snow."  
"It's beautiful don't you think? The way the snow falls on your skin and melts as if nothing was there? You know, Grandma Rika told me that whenever it snowed, she would think of her first love because it started to snow when she met him like it was fate or something. That's really romantic. Love at first sight."  
"Too clean."  
"Aw come on. Don't you think that's sweet?"  
Dark looked towards the sky. He looked a bit sad.  
"You all right?" He looked back towards me and smiled.  
"Just thinking. I'm fine now."  
I stared deeply into Dark's eyes. I never realized how beautiful and luring they were. "No you're not. Something's bothering you."  
"I'm okay, really."  
"Dark...fine. But if you ever want to say anything...I'll be right here all right."  
"Of course. I want to show you a place okay?"  
"Where?"  
He just smirked. "Wiz!" Two wings grew behind him. Dark picked me up bridal style and flew in the air. My stomach did back flips.  
"You look pale," he noticed.  
"I...hate the feeling of adrenaline," I confessed. "It scres the crap out of me me."  
"Like this?" Dark started flying downward really quickly.  
"Dark!" I clutched him harder. He steadied himself and continued.  
"Jeez. Calm down."  
"Don't ever do that again!"  
"Ok, ok."  
"Anyway, where are we going?"  
"A place you liked."  
"Heh?"  
"Just kidding."  
We landed on the grass of windmill place.  
"Why are we here?" I asked.  
"It's calming," Dark answered.  
I stared at the white windmills turning in the wind. At the same time, the snow continued to fall. It's a beautiful sight. I suddenly rezlized I felt cold. I didn't predict the snow to fall. I couldn't stop myself from shivering. Two warm hands wrapped around me.  
"Cold?" Dark wondered.  
"Thanks. This place is beautiful."  
"So are you."  
He thinks I'm beautiful! But I feel like I'm so ugly. Dark turned me around and met my lips with his. I savoured his touch. It felt sweet and loving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer down, depening the kiss. His hands caressed my back. I pulled back immediately turning around.  
"Oh my god." I started walking no where.  
"Miro..."  
"No. W-we shouldn't b-be doing this. I-It's n-not right. You're Risa's b...boyfriend."  
"I'm not. All I did was go out with her."  
"I-no! I'm not going to be one of those girls you date and then dump 'cause you're bored."  
Dark stood in front of me. "You're not. You're special."  
"That's probably what you say to all of them."  
He reached into his pocket and held something in a closed fist. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
I shut my eyelids. Something cold fell on my neck.  
"Open."  
I looked at my neck to see my necklace! The same chain all fixed.  
"You didn't have to fix it," I protested.  
"You love it and it's precious to you."  
I hugged him tightly then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you so much! I'm so sorry I said all those nasty things about you."  
He answered by replying, "Merry Christmas."

I flipped through my book.  
"You have interesting tastes in books," Dark's cool voice remarked.  
"This book was boring," I retorted. I'd gotten used to Dark's random showups. It's January, a month after he kissed me.  
He leaned against the wall. "Oh? Why are you reading it?"  
"A book I found that I have not read. It kept me interest until the 2nd page. Then I got bored."  
Dark sat next to me on the couch. He put one arm around me and used the other to tilt my chin so we could kiss. Before I could do or say anything, he was already on top of me tossing my shirt on the floor. If sensible Miro was in, I would have pushed him off. But right now, a different Miro was in and she's not being all sensible.  
Dark pried my teeth opened with his tongue and explored the walls of my mouth. His hands roamed around my body and gently touched the exposed skin. Dark kissed my neck gently and traveled up to my ear.  
"Oh god Dark," I moaned.  
I really don't know what happened. First I was about to have sex with a phantom thief and next I'm remembering all those stupid health classes.  
"Dark stop..." I said softly. He continued to kiss around my neck. "Stop...really...Dark!"  
Dark sat up.  
"What now?" Dark grumbled.  
"No, I-I can't. I'm only 14. I-It doesn't f-feel right."  
"So?"  
"What is your problem? I'm 14! _Fourteen!_"  
"I thought you liked me! If you like someone you would give yourself to them."  
"You shouldn't be talking!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What about Risa huh? Did you break up with her yet? I pretty sure just this morning, she was droning on and on about how you taken her on a date to Azumano Joyland."  
That got Dark. He stood up. "I better leave."  
Now _that_ got me. "No..." I pleaded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's your choice if you want to break up with her or not."  
"I'm going to okay? Someday...she just takes things too seriously."  
"I noticed. There once was a time when she..." And so we ended up talking for the rest of the night. Dark eventually went and I fell asleep.

I stood amongst all those fan girls waiting for Dark. I'm just like everyone else, trying to catch a glimpse of Dark. But I have something else in mind.  
"Excuse me sir," I said to the nearest policeman.  
"I'm sorry miss but I'll have to ask you to go back," he ordered.  
"But I left my purse in the museum and there's something really important in there."  
"I guess you'll have to wait. Now please go back."  
"No, I relaly need my purse."  
"It's too dangerous for you there."  
"Why? Dark's gonna kidnap me and torture me to death? Honestly, do you think a playboy like him is going to do that?"  
"You have no right to-"  
"Is there a problem here?" a guy voice said from behind me.  
"Hiwatari kun!" I smiled. Damn...  
"C-commander," the officer saluted. "No of course n-not. Everything's fine."  
Hiwatari kun gave him blank face as usual.  
"Why is Nataka san doing here then?" he questioned.  
"You k-know her?"  
"Obiviously," I muttered. "I'm here to retrieve my purse and he won't let me."  
Hiwatari stared at me then he beckoned, "Follow me."  
I went after him into the building.  
"Where did you leave it?" he asked.  
"Somewhere...I really don't remember."  
"I'll give you 15 minutes, then you have to come back here."  
"Fair enough." I disappeared down the hall with my flashlight.  
My watch flashed 10 pm. I waited in the dark corner of the room. A figure appeared next to the painting and shouts could be heard. Dark did his work with getting the painting and came over to me.  
"I thought you wouldn't make it," he whispered kissing me.  
"You're sweet..." I murmured sarcastically.  
"How much longer?"  
"5 more minutes until Hiwatari kun comes."  
"Good...that means we have 10 minutes."  
"What? Why?"  
"I want to see the commander's expression when he sees us."  
"But the police."  
"To them, Dark has already left."  
"Smart."  
Dark pushed me against the wall and started kissing me more fiercely. His tongue demanded entrance and I abided his wishes. A hand went under my shirt and started stroking around my torso.  
"Dark," a cold voice echoed around the room. "I know you're here."  
"Dark..." My voice was muffled by the kiss. A light shined on us and Dark let go.  
"Hello to you too Commander," he mocked.  
Something loomed in Hiwatari kun's eyes as he looked at me. What is it? I couldn't decipher it. It wasn't his usual blank unfeeling eyes. They had an hint of emotion in it. What is it?  
"You know the way out," Hiwatari kun said to me. "I'll deal with Dark."  
"I...ok..." I ran out the door.  
I heard, "You're gonna deal with me?"  
"I just had to get her away from me before..." I didn't hear the rest.  
It wasn't until I reached my house, opened the gates, greeted by servants, climbed up the stairway, and jumped on my bed that I realized what I saw in Hiwatari kun's eyes.  
Jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy…I'll update when I get…how about 20? Cheers.**

**--**

Jealousy? What does he have to be jealous about? That's the thought that went around my head during school the next day. Hiwatari kun came but I avoided him. I...I think it's better if I stay clear of him. Did I do something to hurt him? What did I do wrong?

"Miro," Riku called.

"What?" I said.

She stares at me funny. "What are you doing still in your gym clothes?"

"Huh?" I look down. "Oh...I just been thinking. You go ahead. I'll be fine."

Riku gives me one last look. "If you insist. See you tomorrow!"

I hastily change and walk out. Something made me turn to the computer lab. I logged on and went to the student search place.

_YOU SEARCHED: SATOSHI HIWATARI_

RESULTS...

I read the whole thing quickly. Oh my god. Valedictorian at the age of 8! I was learning exponets and functions at that time and he's already graduating high school? I bet people thought it was weird that he graduated college at age 13. THIRTEEN! Agh...who am I kidding...Hiwatari is Hiwatari no matter what anyone does.

"Funny..." a voice said. "You're the second person to look me up." I froze. The breath whispered onto my neck, "Are you that interested in me?"

I tapped the power source with my foot and quickly jumped up. "I gotta go," I yelped. With my book bag swung over my shoulder, I walked (more liked scurried really quickly) out the door. Well that was embarrassing.

--

Another party? Tonight?

"This isn't a regular party honey," my mom says. "It's a dancing contest we're hosting! Everyone we know is coming and our whole family is dancing!"

I just gaped at her. When I finally found my voice, "ARE YOU CRAZY! I can't dance, I don't dance, and I will not participate in this dancing contest!"

"Miro!" my dad scolds. "Don't use that attitude!"

Yeah right but I put on my puppy face. "But I can't dance..."

"Nonsense," he says. "Your mom and I were the best dancers in our class, surely some of our talents has rubbed off on you."

I wince at his words. "You're joking. You seen me in ballet class. The teacher _expelled_ me. No one gets expelled from ballet. You also seen me in jazz class. The teacher made me do splits. I am not flexible! You seen me in-"

"All right all right..." my mom says. "How about this? You don't dance unless someone asks you to capishe?"

"Capishe." I'll make sure NO ONE asks me.

--

Pink...out of all the colors...PINK! The mixture of red and white, the most feminine color in the history of colors. At least it's light whitish pink not icky magenta pink.

"Why pink mama?" I whined. The icky pink dress is strapless. Oh joy. If some guy decides to be funny, he can...dress me... (A/N: ha! get it? pants me, dress me? sighs Exactly why I don't do funny.) It goes up to my knees and it's one of those dresses that if you spin, the bottom will turn into a circle. Great...a dancing dress.

"This is the biggest party we ever held," she explained. "There'll be at least 500 people here.

"You sure they're all gonna fit?"

"Yes. There will be guys your age there."

"Like who?"

"Um...let's see. The Mansa's 15 year old son I forgot his name. There's Ryu Hokkaido, Kisho Aomori, Ronin Yokinowa, and there's that guy...um...I've been told he's really handsome and he's smart too." I had a bad feeling about this. "I think it's...Satoshi Hiwatari! That's right. The son of Commisioner Hiwatari who's also coming."

My stomach did back flips. "No!" I screamed. "If Hiwatari kun is coming, I'm out of here."

"Huh? I can't just cancel on guests the last minute."

"Call them and tell them it's postponed or something. I can't face him! It's too embarrassing."

"Just stay out of his way then. How about this. I'll let you invite Risa and Riku over and they can bring dates if they want."

"Why didn't you invite them before? They're my cousins."

"You know you're uncle and I are on bad terms."

"All right."

I picked up the phone and dialed the Harada resident. Risa picked up.

"Risa!" I called. "You and Riku have to come over right now."

Risa asked, "Why?"

"My parents are hosting a party and Hiwatari kun is coming. I'll explain later but I don't want to face him alone. Last time he came here, it was a surprise. Now I actually know."

"Of course we'll come," Riku suddenly said. I bet she had grabbed the phone from Risa.

"You're life savers. Oh and you can bring Niwa kun too."

"Okay. The party starts at 6. It's 5 right now, come over as soon as you can."

"We'll be there. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. Phew...at least I have back up.

Riku and Risa came shortly afterwards with Daisuke! He can keep Hiwatari kun preoccupied.

"Thank goodness you guys are here," I sighed. "The party ends at midnight but you can leave earlier if you want."

"We'll stay," Riku said. She looked at the party room. There were already some people dancing. It's just the warm-up round now. "Daisuke, do you...um..want to dance?"

Daisuke blushed, "S-sure." Aww, they're so cute together.

Risa looked a bit down. "What's wrong Risa?" I ask her.

"It's just that..." she started. "I wish Dark was here."

"Lighten up, it's a party." I saw a teenage boy about 16 looking at Risa. "Try to have some fun. Dark will come when he comes. There's a guy staring at you. Table 6. Go. Enjoy! I'll alert you guys when he comes." Gah, what was the point in inviting them over? I remember. Hiwatari kun. But they seem to be having so much fun, I don't want to spoil their evening. I'll just call them when Hiwatari is really starting to scare me.

I sat at my assigned table. The pool table is gone because mom and dad found out I hustled people. I'll just go to clubs now then, if I can get out of the house.

The chair next to me made a sound. I turned to see which guest got stuck at the kid's table.

"Oh my god," I huffed. "Why the hell do you show up everywhere?" Hiwatari kun just looked at me with a calm cool expression. That is what I hate so much about him. He's too calm. Why can't he show any expression once in a while. "Fine. Don't talk then. I'm leaving."

I stormed off to the backyard. There's barely any trees so you could see the sunset perfectly. I slipped off my shoes and sat down on the grass. The cold February air flew around me. I was so bored...Nature wasn't always my thing.

"Aren't you cold?"

There stood Dark behind me. "I guess," I shrugged.

"Here." He wrapped a jacket around me.

"Thanks. How did you know I was here? I mean, you don't have any thieveries so I guess maybe you weren't out?"

Dark smirked, "I'm a thief remember."

"Watch the sunset with me." I pulled him down. He sat right next to me. I leaned against his shoulders and we waited patiently for the sun to set.

"I got a question for you," Dark said.

"Shoot."

"If...If I was a monster, what would you do?"

"Is that one of those sappy questions that I answer with 'I'll still love you.' Risa told me you asked her that. I think it's sweet but I'll have to give you the answer some other time."

I felt Dark's stare on me. "Why?"

"Dark...Please understand..."

"I love you Miro, I really do."

I didn't move, didn't breath for what seemed like an eternity. "I..."

"You don't love me?" Dark questioned.

"Saying...I love you...is a hard thing for me to do. It...shows all my emotion and my weakest points."

"Then I'll wait."

I gazed at him. "You will?"

"Of course." He pulled me into a hug. I felt his warm chest against my cheeks. I clung onto him. "I'll wait for you."

"Miro Nataka!" My mom...

I groaned, "I gotta go. Come back soon okay?"

"Sure." Dark stood up and helped me stand. He spread his wings and flew off. I slipped on my shoes and walked in. My raging mom was standing in the hallway.

"Where have you been and who's jacket is that! Is there some boy I should know about! For goodness sake's Miro, you're 14."

"Mom," I said as calmly as I could. "I didn't do anything. This is...my jacket. I bought it a few days ago."

"It's black and all boyish."

"I like it."

Mom calmed down. "Well anyway, there was a guy looking for you." She winked at me, "He's a redhead. Really adorable. Dinner's about to start." And she goes off leaving me all alone. Niwa was looking for me?

I walked back into the party room. Daisuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey N-Nataka san," Daisuke replied. "I was just wondering...where are Harada san and Riku chan supposed to sit...and me too?"

"Oy! I forgot." I saw a waiter coming to the entrance of the party room with nothing in his hands. "Excuse me. Can you bring 3 chairs to Table 1? And also ask someone for plates and utensils?"

"Right away ma'am," he saluted. (?) He rushed off.

"There you go," I said to Daisuke. He mumbled a nervous thank you and ran off to find Riku. I went back to my table which had a few waiters moving chairs and a waitress setting the silverware.

There was a book on my plate. I read the note on the cover:__

I know you hate this party, just don't tell Mistress Nataka.

--Yumi

Yay! A book. It's one I already read but...any book is better than nothing. I noticed Hiwatari kun was busy talking to Daisuke in the seat next to mine.

The food was served. I read while I ate. Mom and Dad were distracted by the guests and talking to them. It's almost 9 and hear comes chocolate ice cream. Anything with the word chocolate in it or has chocolate in it, I'll love.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a speaker my parents hired announced. "It's time for the salsa round. All who wants to participate may come up to the dance floor with a partner."

I ignored it and kept on reading.

_1 book later..._

"All right everyone," the same speaker said. "It's time for the cutest couple slow dance. We'll look for the partners who look really great together and they'll become our winner! Oh, and they'll also have to dance. Come up in the next 5 minutes."

Another stupid dance...I turned towards the table. Riku whispered something in Daisuke's ears and he turned red. They both stood up and made their way towards the dance floor. Aww! (A/N: Kodak moment...wait no...only when they're dancing...)

I saw my parents making their way over to me. Oh shit...

"Miro..." Mom said. "It's the last round of the competition. Choose someone."

"No," I answer. "They deal was if someone asked me. No one has."

Mom looked behind me. I turned to see. Hiwatari kun was making his way towards me. But wasn't he just sitting in his seat? scratches head

"Oh, I think you're about to be asked."

"Impossible. He's just probably coming to his seat." I felt my heart beat faster. "Hiwatari kun," I called.

He came over to next to me.

"Ah forget it. You're dancing with me or I'm going to be pestered for the rest of my life." I took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. "I can't dance but slow dance is okay. Put your hand-"

Hiwatari kun positioned himself correctly. I looked up at those baby blue eyes. He's taller than me by like 2 inches.

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I never said I couldn't," he calmly replied. I turned pink. His hand felt warm against my waist. The music began to play.

**Kiss me out of the bearded berley**

Lightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I'll wear that dress.

The roof seem to disappear. As if I could see the starry night. I turned my attention back to Hiwatari kun.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. **

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor. **

**Lift your open hand. **

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, **

**silver moon's sparkling. **

**So kiss me.**

My legs moved with the music. I started getting a bit lazy. I rested my head against his shoulder.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house. **

**Swing me high upon its hanging tire. **

**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat. **

**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.**

My dress swayed around my knees. I noticed the room darkened and little candles were lit. They look like fire flies.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. **

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor. **

**Lift your open hand. **

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, **

**silver moon's sparkling. **

**So kiss me.**

The moonlight shined through and I felt a wave of nature's beauty wash over me.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. **

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor. **

**Lift your open hand. **

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, **

**silver moon's sparkling. **

**So kiss me.**

The song ended.

"And the winner is...these two lovely couple here!"

Oh my god...the spotlight shined on me and Hiwatari kun.

--

Why couldn't I face him? I stayed in my room right after that. It's just like before. I'm always in embarrassing encounters with Hiwatari kun. Why couldn't I just act normal? It's not like I like him or anything...is it? Hello? Is it?

--

**Author's note: I do not own "Kiss Me" by Sixpence and none the richer. It's by far my favorite song and it's also in my favorite movie "She's All That." It's so sweet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize 2 those ppl who I did not reply 4 their reviews so sorry! I really do appreciate them!**

**--**

"Shit," I cursed softly as my books spilled out of my hands. It's a week after the party. (A/N: I think it's February or March.) Spring's coming closer. I can feel it in my nose. My allergies are the worst allergies you could ever imagine. It's like wherever I go, the polin comes with.

The bell rang about 5 minutes ago and I'm hurrying to my locker. I'm so stupid. I always lose track of time. It's as if time hates me. I think it does. What did I do?

"Hey." Hearing Dark's voice suddenly made my heart flutter uncontrollably. He leaned against my locker with his arms crossed.

"There are people still here," I hissed at him.

"They're all gone. I made sure."

"What are you doing here?"

Dark pretended to look hurt like he always does. "I can't even come to see my girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? Sure we've been kissing and stuff but...girlfriend? I never actually come to that conclusion.

He held out a tiny jewelry box. "Happy Birthday."

I was even more shocked about he knowing my birthday than the girlfriend thing. Words couldn't come out of my mouth. I took the present from him and jumped on him (A/N: I have no other way to describe it), causing him to fall over. My arms wrapped around his neck and my lips locked in a hot kiss with him.

"Miro!" I heard someone called.

I quickly got up. "Come by tonight please?" I whispered.

I turned the corner but not before hearing, "Why did I change..." What the hell is that suppose to mean? Oh well...I put it in the back of my mind.

--

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as I opened my door.

I jumped back like a mile. "Jeez!" After I regained my composture, I walked in to be greeted by everyone in my class...except for the people who hate me, aka Rya and her stupid posse, and Hiwatari kun unless he hated me too. My parents were there and my older brother who had come all the way from America to see me on my 15th birthday.

"Raidon!" I cried wringing my arms around him. I hadn't seen him since my _12th_ birthday.

He hugged me back. "Told you I be back on your birthday to see you," Raidon said. Raidon is 20 years old, 5 years older than me. He's going to...I think Harvard Business School to become an accountant. He left home at 17. Me? I want to be a famous writer or at least a famous reporter. Journalism.

"I thought you were joking. But I'm really glad you're here."

"Aw shucks. 'Tis nothing."

"'Tis something but not nothing."

We cracked up. It's an inside joke. Raidon and I wrote our own "Shakespearean" play and that's always our favorite line.

"We'll leave you kids alone now," my mom smiled walking away with my dad. "Have fun!"

As soon as they were gone, Risa started telling people what to do. Apparently there's a..._feather_ hunt. Could that possible be because of Dark? That stupid no good beep. Risa's still in love with him. I'm going to-I haven't opened the present he gave me yet!

"And go!" Risa shouted. I ran off pretending to look for the feathers. Instead, I went to my private sunroom. It was built for me and me only. I looked the door and practically tore open the box. A..._ring_ layed on the cushion. And not just a regular ring. My birthstone. Amethyst. The color of my new bedsheets. The color of my mousepad. The color of...Dark's eyes. Is he..._proposing to me?_ Oh shit. I'm 15 for god sakes! FIFTEEN! Ok...I need to calm down. Maybe this means something else. Oh god I hope it does.

I slipped it on my left pinky. Might as well be a pinky ring. It looks real though.

"Miro! Where are you!"

I unlocked the door and went out. "Sorry," I said. "I was just-"

Shit...three guesses who keeps popping up out of nowhere in my life. Let's see...the choices are:

a) Dark drools

b) some random dude who I saw at the record store

or c) Satoshi who did show up. (A/N: I'm gonna use Satoshi now cuz I hate it when people keep calling him Hiwatari. I know, I'm such a hypocrite.)

Daisuke was talking to him. Risa was the one who had called me. She walked up to me. "He came all the way here just to see you," she whispered nodding towards Satoshi.

"Why does everyone seem to be pairing me up with him?" I hissed, soft enough so _he_ couldn't hear. "For the last time, I don't like-"

"Happy Birthday Nataka san."

I don't know what came over me. It felt like I had no control over what I do anymore. My mind stopped working and I could bet that my heart stopped beating too. Before I knew what was happening, I flung my arms around Satoshi's neck.

"I'm so glad you came," I whispered.

He hesitated then hugged me back. "I'm glad I came too," he said in the same hushed tone.

--

"Spin the Bottle!" Risa announced to everyone at exactly 8:24 pm.

"But it's such an old game Risa," Riku said.

"It's fun," Risa huffed.

"For guys too?" Saehara whined as he trudged over to the circle.

"Yes," Risa glared at him. "For _girls_ and _guys._"

"Fine, I'll play your little girly game. How does it go?"

"Miro, you first."

I looked at the glass bottle in the middle and spinned it. It went on forever. Then it started to slow ever so slowly. Then it stopped. Risa started squealing and about all the girls in the room were going "Aw...why her?" and "Why couldn't it have been me?" (A/N: Kinda obvious.) But I'm going "Why me?"

Satoshi didn't even looked surprised. As if he planned the whole thing out. Did he?

"Kiss him," Saehara laughed. "I knew it, you two are meant to be."

I twitched. Oh, all the things I want to do to him. Even as I walked over to Satoshi, I still had revenge written all over my mind.

The chanting began. "Kiss him!" was repeated over and over. Screw them to hell.

"You don't have to," Satoshi said. I'm taken aback by this comment. "Just ignore them."

I paused. "I dont' mind." With that, I locked lips with him.

His touch felt familiar. As if I kissed him before...I remember! It happened on that day when he came over. A white angel...what was it's name? Krad! He kissed me and it turned out to be Satoshi. Then he erased my memories.

"Get a room," someone joked.

I broke apart, embarrassed. I apologized and went back to my seat.

--

"So everyone left huh?" Dark asked.

"Yep, 15 minutes before you showed up," I said. "I'm so bored these days. There's nothing exciting. Phooey..."

He plopped down on the bed. "Does everything have to be exciting for you?"

"Yes! Boredom is not fun. Maybe I should learn a new language...Perferably Spanish maybe."

"You're so random. Before I forget, do you like the gift I gave you?"

The topic I wanted to avoid most. "Yep. Thanks, it looks so purdy." Curiosty got the best of me. "Is it an engagement ring 'cause if it is you can take it back cuz I'm like 15 and it's not even a legal age to be married."

"You're babbling and no, it's just a ring I made a long time ago and I thought you might like it."

Yay! I'm not getting married.

"It's the same color as your eyes."

"So I noticed."

Dark kissed me gently on the lips. "I love you so much."

He really did love me. Not like me, love me. And he also added 'so much' at the end. How did a girl like me make such a hot phantom thief fall in love with me?

"You're an eternal existance, how can you possibly fall in love with someone?"

"And I love you still."

I laughed. "That's cute."

Dark grinned. "How bad do you want me?"

"Oh god..." I muttered. "Stop thinkng you can get me in bed."

Dark cupped my chin and made me look at him. He looked serious. "Do you not love me?"

What the hell am I feeling? Oh yeah, scare.

I'm scared when I'm kissing him.

I'm scared when he's touching me.

I'm scared when he talks to me.

Why am I scared?

Because I'm afraid of falling in love with him. And I did.

--

**A/N: That last part is sooooooooo cheesy but if you think about it, it's romantic. Have I been using the word cheesy too much?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot! I finished the 1st part of Eternally Yours! I am now very very happy. I'll write part 2 when I am less obsessed with Avatar: the last Airbender (ha! Lyk that's possible.) I know my first fanfic sux but deal. I hav such a big plan 4 part 2!**

**THANK U 2 EVERY1 WHO REVIEWED!**

**--**

"What if I get pregnant?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"The ring has a pregnancy charm on it," Dark explained. "I said I made it a long time ago and at that time, they had charms and spells."

He's winning...But that doesn't mean I have to sleep with him.

"I'm really tired Dark. Can I please go to sleep?"

"Can I stay?"

"Of course, but I know you'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

Dark smirked, "We'll see."

--

Somewhere around April, after many visits from Dark, I got a visit from Satoshi. Why? Well...you'll see.

"Hey Hiwatari kun," I greeted smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you dating him?" he asked. Practical much. Satoshi's one of those people who just get to the point...I think. (A/N: _I_ think.)

"Who Dark?" He nodded. "I just am. You came all the way here just to ask me that?"

"He's a jerk. He'll leave you behind like all the other girls he did. Remember Risa?"

I can't believe him. Why is he talking like this? "If that's all your going to talk about-"

"He's a criminal. He belongs behind bars."

"Can you shut up? This isn't like you. I know you go straight to the point but berating me like this? Go somewhere else and leave me and my personal affairs alone."

"But it's my life too. You see, I'm in charge of capturing in Dark and you are an acquaitance of his thieveries. I have every right to arrest you too."

"Oh my god! Go away! I don't know what any girl saw in you. You're just a smart ass!" I slammed the door and slid to the floor.

I mean, what if Satoshi is right? What if Dark is actually is like the playboy I thought he first was. I shook me head. I'm already convinced he's not. It took me a while but it worked.

--

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked. It's been a while since Dark slept in my bed with me. My parents never check on me thank goodness.

Dark grinned, "Why not?"

I grabbed Dark's shirt and pulled him towards me to kiss him. It was a while before I pulled back for air. The look I gave him told him everything he needed to know.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded and before long, all of our clothes were discarded on the floor.

--

_First day of summer..._

I turned the TV on. The reporter came on.

"All power sources in Japan has been temporarily down," she said. "The cause is unknown for now. It seems that a hurricane is coming this way as winds seem to be picking up speed."

I heard a bang on my balcony door. It has to be Dark. I opened it and a white angel stood before me. Krad.

I stumbled backwards. "W-what are you doing here?"

Without hesitation, he grabbed me and flew into the air. I struggled against his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Stop moving," Krad ordered.

I elbowed him sharpily. He hissed and hit the two sides of my head. The darkness swallowed me in.

--

Ow...my head hurts like hell. I opened my eyes.

"Holy shit," I gasped. My feet were strapped to the top of the tower of the museum. Magic kept me from falling. Did I mention I really hate adrenaline? This counts as adrenaline.

My hands weren't tied. I reached out. Something stopped me. It's like a force field of somekind. Outside this forcefield, the police force were trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Get me down from here," I grumbled. Helicopters couldn't help, stupid force field held them outside too. I felt woozy again. Heights do that to me. The ground rumbled. An earthquake now? What else could go wrong?

I crouched down to steady myself. My legs wouldn't move. A steel bar strapped it in place. I used my hands to find some sort of lock.

"Dark!" I heard. It sounded like...Krad! That means Dark is here. He can get me down from this damn place.

The windows of the museum glowed a white glow. Another earthquake. The tower I'm on top of started to crack. Oh shit...

I screamed as the tower collapsed into the museum below. The impact of the ground never came. Two strong arms held me tight. My legs were free.

"You all right?" Dark asked.

"Just a bit spooked," I said.

"I didn't notice you were there otherwise I would've came earlier. Sorry."

He set me down in a corner of this really big room.

"He's gone for now." "He" as in Krad. "Try to stay out of sight. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be invisible for now."

Dark turned and flew up. Krad appeared again. He dived towards Dark and punched him in the gut. Dark backed up a bit but managed to land a kick up Krad's chin.

Neither side seemed to be winning or loosing for a while. Finally, Krad noticed me.

"So you escaped," he purred. (?)

"Leave her out of this," Dark growled. Krad kicked him so hard he flew across the room. He came over to me.

"Hm...you do look like her a lot. No wonder he's so interested in you." Cold hands touched my face. I shook them off.

"I said leave her out of this!" Dark yelled.

"She might as well learn the truth."

"What truth?" I snapped.

"Rika Harada. Your grandmother no?"

"What about her?"

"Miro no," Dark pleaded.

"No!" I yelled. "I want to know the truth! What about my grandmother?"

"As you know," Krad continued. "Dark and I are reborned generation after generation so we meet all kinds of people. Well, that means that Dark and I just so happen to know Rika."

Dark flew up in the air and zoomed (?) towards Krad and kicked him.

"What part of leave her out of this do you not understand!" Dark yelled. He took out a black feather and Krad pulled out a white feather. They both started to glow. I noticed a...very big mirror in the back started to turn the color of my ring! My ring glowed too. So they're all connected in same way.

"Oh dammit," I snapped. What made me do that? I'm dealing with people with magical powers of some sort that are way too powerful for me to defeat. "I want to the know what the deal is with my grandmother."

"As you wish," Krad smirked.

Dark shot a ray of dark light at him. Krad blocked it with white light.

"Rika is Dark's one true love. The only reason why he loved you is because you remind him of her."

"Shut up!" Dark growled.

But the damage was done. A usual person would say "Liar!" or "That is not true!" But Dark said "Shut up!" I knew for a fact what Krad said is true. Dark never did love me. Never did. Only my grandmother.

"You lied to me," I cried. Tears flowed like a stream down my face. "You never loved me."

Dark shot a bolt of light at Krad and came over to me. He touched the side of my face but I shooked it away.

"Don't touch me! I gave you everything that belonged to me only! My love, my innocence! You used me to relieve your sorrows of my grandmother! I hate you!"

Dark and white light swirled around to make a tornado like structure around Krad and Dark. When I looked more closer, I noticed they were feathers. It started getting smaller and smaller.

"I'm sorry," Dark pleaded.

"No you're not."

"Believe me Miro. I'll still be eternally yours."

With that, he was gone. Along with Krad. In their place lay Daisuke and Satoshi. I don't even care why they're there. My mind reeled and I fainted.

--

_"Did you ever have a boyfriend besides grandpa, grandma?" I asked Grandma Rika when I was 5._

"Hm...just one," grandma said.

"Ooh! Who?"

Grandma chuckled. "You seem so interested that I might just tell you. His name begins with a D."

"Dark!" Realizing what I said, I clasped my ahnd over my mouth. "Mm!"

Grandma just laughed. "Have you been reading my old diaries again?" She shook her head teasengly. "Naught girl."

--

I slowly and painfully opened my eyes. It appears I'm still in the museum. Daisuke and Satoshi laid about 5 feet away fro me.

No one came in for a while except after 5 minutes of thinking, three adults came in. I recognized them as Daisuke's mom, dad, and grandpa. Where were the police or the physicians? Then I remembered, this part of the museum was sealed by magic and they probably couldn't get in. The magic's probably gone by now.

"Oh my goodness!" Emiko, I think that's her name, cried. "Are you all right dear? Kosuke, you and dad go help Dai chan and his friend." Emiko examined me. "Are you hurt?" She looked over every bone of my body until she stopped when she saw my ring. "Where did you get that?"

"Dark gave it to me," I said. The thought of Dark made me burst into tears.

"There, there." Emiko hugged me. "We'll get him back. I promise."

I figured that Daisuke was Dark since I knew Satoshi was Krad. It made sense enough.

A hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to see Satoshi.

"You all right?" he asked. I stood up and met his gaze. He's about 2 inches taller than me.

"You're always right," was all I said before following Emiko out of the room.

--

**The End?**

**Hardly…**


	8. Epilogue

**The last chapter was sort of a rush. Blech…I hate it. I'm thinking of changing my whole writing style. Making it more imaginative instead of too much dialogue. I might as well just take this story off and start another one. Phooey… Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed…again. Part 2 will be up by the end of the year, I hope. **

--

Epilogue

_Two weeks after the incident. _

I'm walking to the beach. A quick swim can relieve my mind a little. Imagine my shock when I saw Satoshi standing on the beach just gazing out to the ocean. My heart sped up to infinite as I walked over to him.

"Hey," I greeted.

He turned to look at me. I feel as if I'm drowning in his eyes. There as blue as the sea. Satoshi nodded in reply.

This is awkward. For me, maybe not him though. Ack, forget it. My lips long to kiss him. I want to feel his lips along mine. Why couldn't he say something? Doesn't he know how uncomfortable I'm feeling?

Before I could do anything else, his hands went to my chin and tilt it to face him. "Looks like he got that part" was what I thought when he kissed me. My arms went around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt better when his right hand went around my waist to support me considering how my knees weakened. No one was on the beach. This is one of those beaches that no one knows about.

He got on top of me as the kiss became even more passionate. I broke apart for air then immediately went back to lock lips with him. My towel slipped off revealing my bikini. My arms were around him and his arms supported him. I didn't want to do anything more than kiss and I'm guessing Satoshi realized that when he suddenly separated. Oh how was I wrong.

"I'm sorry," he said standing up. I looked up at him confused. What is he talking about? Am I a horrible kisser? Did I make a mistake? What did I do? "I…can't be your second choice."

Is this what it's all about? My fling with Dark?

"But you're the one who kissed me," I pointed out.

Satoshi shook his head. "It's my fault. I was just…" He sighed. I have never seen Satoshi stuck on a word.

"Just what?"

He looked at me. His eyes as emotionless as ever. "I was falling in love with you all over again. When I saw you here, I couldn't control my emotions. That's how much I love you."

Why couldn't I have realized it earlier? Satoshi was just…always there. Watching me as I fell in love with Dark. Waiting for his moment. The two times I kissed him…as I think back…there was a tiny spark emitting from it. Just a little lightning. And now…

When he came to tell me Dark's a jerk, he was trying to protect me. To stop me from getting hurt.

"I think I love you too," I said.

Satoshi shook his head. "I can't be with you. I'm your second choice. You loved Dark and you will continue loving him."

"But-"

He bent down and brushed my hair away. He whispered into my ear. "Dark will be eternally yours and so will I."

And with that, Satoshi was gone from my life. Well…just over the summer but you get my point.

--

(A/N: Now would be a great time to write this:)

The End?

Hardly...


End file.
